


deeper deeper deeper than anyone else

by bvssbot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: :), Established Relationship, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvssbot/pseuds/bvssbot
Summary: his thoughts wander to jun again, and the immediate frustration brings wonwoo’s brows together in a frown. what he feels is a violent yearning to ask, to share, so alien to wonwoo who doesn’t ask or share, who sees for himself and who keeps to himself.





	deeper deeper deeper than anyone else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mosalyng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosalyng/gifts).



> this one goes to all my linas out there. happy birthday i lob youuuu, now have the shittiest gift ever. THOUGHT I WOULDN'T WRITE IT, HUH?  
> honestly i joke about vore so much but i felt wrong writing this, like i somehow crossed a line... or several. it was really hard to keep it pg but i wouldn't have been able to handle having written something like this if it was porn  
> anyway i'm sorry, personally to lina and to anyone who reads this
> 
> title from wanna one's deeper

first thing wonwoo notices is how incredibly hot it is, borderline scorching. it’s a wet summer day in seoul, muggy and sweaty. nothing he’s not used to, but the familiarity of it doesn’t ebb away the initial discomfort. sweat collects above his brow and he wipes it away with the back of his hand. the wet feeling stays — wonwoo suspects it’s not going away any time soon.

it’s a tight fit, too, so tight he has to keep his legs bent at an uncomfortable angle for the sake of, ironically enough, being comfortable. the walls stretch around him, easily giving away to his pushing, but wonwoo is too cautious of it. he doesn’t want to deal any damage if possible, and, frankly, isn't really aware of how much these walls can handle. it’s a time to curse his own negligence, having no excuse to hide behind for not having bothered to think things out, too excited or too nervous whenever he was reminded of the itch under his skin to try it, _just once_.

he knows well he’s too big for the space, knows the whole ordeal probably looks ridiculous from an outsider’s perspective. the thought makes him blush, already hot cheeks growing warmer like he’s out in the sun, and anxiety knocks on the back door of his brain. in the safe space of his home, there’s no witnesses, but something, _something_ about being seen like this pushes wonwoo’s mind a bit closer to the edge.

he wonders how jun is doing. wonders how come despite everything there’s no way to reach him even for a short exchange, so close yet so far. is jun fine with all this? does he like it?

does _wonwoo_ like it? being here, so close to jun, closer than ever, closer than he possibly ever thought to be.

the sudden thought of the intimacy makes the skin on his back crawl. stomach ticklish, he exhales slowly. composure is hard to go by, and the more wonwoo sits there with his eyes closed and legs bent, the further his mind is slipping. he rests the back of his head against the wall behind him, the tissue a soft pillow. he’s never touched anything softer.

wonwoo slides his hand on the floor beneath him, a lingering movement to feel _it_ with every inch of his palm, to the very tips of his fingers. it’s nicer than he imagined. nicer, warmer, wetter. and it’s _jun._ his junnie.

they should’ve done this earlier. they should’ve done it the first week after wonwoo proposed the idea to jun and jun said yes, always eager to try things wonwoo proposes — such a rarity.

anxiety doesn’t linger as wonwoo lets himself relax, and the soft hum so low and so spacious he hasn’t taken notice of earlier envelops him like a blanket. sweat runs down his temples like a lazy stream through mountain rocks. wonwoo doesn’t care to stop it.

it’s a serenity never felt before.

an intrusive thought about jun not letting him out until he himself decides enough is enough creeps its way into wonwoo’s brain, and he whimpers pathetically into the dark red emptiness around him. it hasn’t crossed his mind he would enjoy that — willingly letting the rains go like that, personally placing them into jun’s hands and closing his fists around them, tight, _tight._ saying _i’m at your will, i trust you_ not with words but actions. liberating, is what it is, and wonwoo breathes deep in the suffocatingly humid hot air.

his thoughts wander to jun again, and the immediate frustration brings wonwoo’s brows together in a frown. what he feels is a violent yearning to ask, to share, so alien to wonwoo who doesn’t ask or share, who sees for himself and who keeps to himself.

 

it’s sudden when jun spits him out, and wonwoo blinks hard and fast, sitting on the floor, covered in saliva and his own sweat. the floorboards under his palms are so distinctively different from the bottom of jun's stomach.

“what,” he says, not quite a question yet desiring for an answer, and quickly turns to look at jun.

jun wears a conflicted expression on his face, and when he looks wonwoo over, there’s something dark and unrecognizable in his eyes. he crouches next to wonwoo, brushes wonwoo's curly hair off his forehead lovingly and looks his face over as if he hasn’t seen him in a while.

“it was hard not to digest you,” jun replies, voice quiet. and then, when wonwoo just stares at him, pats his head like a child. “we need practice.”

wonwoo swallows hard.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/btsexhaver) and send me death threats to my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/buttholer)


End file.
